boredgodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Adventures in Daevenfell
Last Night on Davenfeldt A band of adventurers riding together, consisting of Monir Iscariot, Dr. Ridqeck Fonkin Gnomes Jr, Kaun Morass and Dr. Helion Daybreak, save Prince Ycaron from bandits. They are on their way to the Moon festival in the capitol of Davenfeldt, Balmar. En route they encounter Duke Valzmar, saving him from crazed Sun priests. He employs them in order to track down his betrothed, princess Uliana Balmar. During this assignment a massive, towering entity appears in the sky above, pulling the people, and the moon itself, out of Davenfeldt. Banding together in the strange, dark and demon infested realm, the adventurers establish the settlement named New Rope. World of the Exiled Moon A year after having being stranded in this desolate world, the adventurers decide to explore the southern region, climbing Barricade. All the land to the south is now covered in snow. Given no time to contemplate what this means, the group is quickly summoned back to camp, where the March has arrived. Bryan Gainswood forces the villagers into subjugation, installing Commander Fletch as their new leader. One week later the people of New Rope are starving, being forced to work almost all the time, and demon attacks have increased in their lethality. The group manages to trick Fletch and his soldiers into investigating a dangerous lake in the middle of the Fey Woods and slay him, though it costs the life of Monir Iscariot. They explore the ruins in the Fey Woods, fending off a night hag as well as finding a sealed door covered in unintelligible lettering. After having retaken the village, with the help of the warlock Edith Ra, they establish the Resistance, as well as trick the visiting dwarf mage Vagrant into believing all is well. He promises to return in three months to see how the supposed March colony is faring. Shadow of the March Travelling in search of allies and more information, the group visits Woodrock. The village leader, Jess Howl, tells them of how the village has almost been deserted due to attacks from some unknown creature. The group locates and defeats the monster dwelling in the depths of Swennegall and decides to move their base of operations to Woodrock, henceforth called Woodrope. Continuing their exploration of the central plains, they sneak into Heather using Dr. Ridqeck Gnome Jr.'s bag of holding, narrowly avoiding enslavement on the astral plane by githyanki. The settlement of Heather is run by the tyrannical Mother Myrtha and her advisor Pilgrim Selthas. After a lengthy farce, which I won't even try to describe here, the Resistance manages to convince her that: Pilgrim Selthas is trying to poison the village and her Freddy Bollox loves her but has also perished under tragic circumstances Burnt Priest Tower would make an excellent advisor instead Returning to Woodrope they discover that Inquisitor Vanderhelm has tracked the murder of several March soldiers to their borders. Homefront Preparing for Inquisitor's arrival, the group decides to explore the recently uncovered depths of Swennegall, should there be anything down there which could aid them. Lured into a trap by Haggadahn the Abandoned, they are instead forced to battle Folgi, who they thought was their ally. The Resistance defeats him, but not before Prince Ycaron of the Amethyst Isles is slain. Jess Howl suggests Edith Ra take up the mantle of mayor and pretend to be Ycaron, and together with the rest of the group she manages to convince the Inquisitor that they did not commit the murders. That farce is also too long for a summary. Prince Ycaron of the Crimson Caves and Skip Wenchang arrive, while Dr. Ridqeck Gnomes Jr. discovers a mysterious pool of water with potent healing capabilities below Swennegall. Remnants of the Realm Having repelled the March once again, the decision is reached to explore the strange ruins east of New Rope. Edith manages to read the lettering on the mysterious door, revealing that only a true prince may enter. Fortunately Prince Ycaron carries that title, and the door opens, revealing a gargantuan building hovering above a black abyss. Exploring the ruins, they find traces of a previous adventurer, referred to as "The Prince", who had been searching the place long ago. Dangers lurk around every corner however, and Kaun Morass, Skip Wenchang and some random wizard all perish, most of them disintegrated by the gruesome beholder Rosencrantz. Travelling through large, red coloured doors, the party finds itself above a lake of lava, where strange dwarves emerge from the remnants of some enormous creature. Encountering the brothers Teft and Lhoris Shallan, the adventurers try to aid the dwarves, and in doing so further explore the ruins. However everything goes wrong when a magical bean causes a pyramid to manifest within the mountain they are exploring, leading them into a lethal battle against a mummy lord. Badly wounded they depart, only to discover that three weeks have passed back in the "real world" while they were within Tír Annouhns, and the doors are now firmly shut behind them. Heavy Lies the Crown Back at Woodrope the Resistance is under pressure. Narrow Selthas presents them with several threats and situations requiring their attention. They decide to first visit Heather, where Inquisitor Vanderhelm is trying to get to the bottom of the Freddy Bollox incident. After defeating him in combat they convert him to the Resistance. Next they travel to New Dasos, where the elves have requested a meeting. A neutral party, left alone by the March, the elves are free to do as they please. Their leader, Alarielle, alerts them to the dropping temperatures, the moon's light is fading. They recommend the Resistance pursue the Morass people, who Bryan himself is eager to trap. From there they make the journey east to Barge Town, checking in with their agents, Jess Howl and Rolf-Kårfu, who are doing recognisance at this stronghold, pretending to be loyal to the March. The party steals a small boat and sails along Icicle towards Easthold, battling the March. They also encounter a strange elf on a ship covered in a thick mist. Prince Ycaron announces himself to the drow inhabiting Easthold, trying to reclaim his lost throne. Shunned and chased, they battle the drow, moving north towards the last known location of the Morass people. Guided by the sister of the deceased Kaun, they liberate the Morass from King Gargaroth and his forces within an ancient underground ruin. The way this is done however causes a massive dispute amongst the party members, ending in a full out battle between the Resistance leadership, Prince Ycaron and the Shallan brothers. None perish, but Krin Mor, matriarch of the Morass people, recommends Teft and Lhoris to join them, while seperating the now unconcious Edith, Ycaron and Ridqeck. The Morass want nothing to do with such violence. The party is now split in three. People of the Dying World The Resistance leaders, Dr. Ridqeck and Edith, return battered and bruised to their headquarters, having being abandoned by the Shallan brothers. They soon learn that Inquisitor Vanderhelm has been waiting for them, with the following intel: Bryan Gainswood himself is accompanying Vagrant to the inspection of New Rope, a unique opportunity to corner and capture the leader of the March. Alongside other worthy fighters, such as Wolfram Ironcoat, Eddy Poole and Oleg Dift, the Resistance marches south to their old settlement. Setting up a simple but efficient trap, they await Gainswood's arrival. True to the Inquisitor's word, Bryan appears as two of the guards flanking Vagrant. A vicious battle ensues, where the Resistance's military prowess is put to the test. Killing off Vagrant and the tiefling cleric Hyvvar Ketema, the Resistance forces Bryan into surrender. Not before he transforms Vagrant into a demon however, almost killing off the entire militia. Returning with their prize to Woodrope, the Resistance leadership interrogates Bryan. They learn that both Bryan and the elves dwelling in the south hail from a world named Crescent, and that the elves have no intention of letting anyone pass through the portal they are guarding. The March's origin is also revealed to be the Bateratu, the tiefling clans who survived the great purge, who have manipulated the people of Davenfeldt into unifying as the March. Reeling from these revelations, Edith and Dr. Ridqeck discuss their next move. Deciding at last to return to Tír Annouhns, in pursuit of lost artefacts, they leave it up to the villagers to decide Bryan's fate. Before departing the village Dr. Ridqeck, Oleg and Valzmar have a vision of a child, who claims to be the Moon. He warns them that their time is running out and they need to leave this world. * Meanwhile, in the far north, the Shallan brothers are travelling with the survivors of the Morass clan. Slowly earning their trust, Krin Mor asks if they are willing to help rescue several members of their kin who are imprisoned in Lachstein. The brothers agree, and together with Omako, Kain and Little Brother they set out across the sea. In the prison cells below Lachstein they encounter not only the last surviving Morass, but also Pilgrim Selthas - the exiled advisor of Heather. They also meet General Arlan Howl, father of Jess and previous leader of Woodrock. The Shallan's quickly change their view of this man when they learn that he was the commander of the war in which they fought as slaves. Deciding to bring along his subordinate, Lt. Mallark, who once did them great harm, they leave Lachstein without further conflict with the March. Convinced that Teft is the answer to her prayers, a dying Krin Mor entrusts him with leading the Morass people to safety and gives him the Sunstone. Not before he and Lhoris have had Howl and Mallark killed in cold blood, however. * Prince Ycaron is finally crowned king, and the drow fall in line behind his leadership. His royal retinue comprised of Yorick the Risen One, Quintillion, Toksen Rot and Baron Blood, his first thought is to deal with Imrys Hune, his once loyal squire. The drow travel to Fellhaven and make their way to a dark altar, where what little remains of Imrys' forces are found. Ycaron slays Imrys and awakens an altar in the form of Gyevroo of the Void. Dozens of demons surround the altar, but are seemingly called away before they attack. Perplexed, the drow manage to leave the forest unscathed. Returning to the Crimson Hold, the drow find they have a visitor. Har'tovh Kee, an ambassador from the elves in the south, seeks an alliance with the newly crowned king. Together they join forces against the March, moving to assault Barge Town. Ycaron and his loyal retinue infiltrate the city, neutralising the warship Milthalqua and using its cannons to blast open the gates to the city. A violent battle ensues resulting in a decisive victory for Har'tovh Kee and King Ycaron. Amongst the fallen lies the dwarf Toksen Rot. Burning the town, and its ships, to the ground, Ycaron and his forces sail east on the newly named Yllaria, victorious. Crusade of the Damned Currently in the works.